


Fraternity Fuckaround

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Edd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Breaking and Entering, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Intoxication, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Matt, Omega Tom, Pack Dynamics, Party, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Tord has a lot of complaints in the second chapter, a/o/b, alpha tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Things can get a little bit wild during college parties.(College AOB Au request fic from TheInnocentDove)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepotatoartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepotatoartist/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy it, dear!

When it came to college, there was nothing more ominous than the foreboding shadow of finals stretching over the student body head. So many terms, so many important lessons forgotten since the beginning of the semester- it was truly hell for those who weren’t prepared.

But for those who either didn’t care, or could juggle a social life, there was one thing about finals that was a constant.

The parties were fucking wild.

Something about the looming threat of disaster could bring out the wildest parts of people. With stress high and tensions between the classes higher, some students could only hope to cope the only way they know how. By going absolutely fucking apeshit.

“Chug chug chug chug!” The crowd chanted in unison while Tom stood on the kegstand, completely vertical with two Alphas gripping the poor Omega by his waist. He couldn’t hope to care that one was absolutely feeling up his ass while keeping him steady- he had a fucking bet to win when it came to his title of Kegstand Champion.

He was trying his hardest to guzzle the beer, bits of foam and liquid spilling down the corners of his mouth as his cheeks were already flushed with a heavy shade of inebriation. He was already drunk off of his mind, only spurred on by the challenge of the crowd.

He finally pulled off with a gasping sigh, the crowd roaring with applause as the Alphas from another pack carefully lowered Tom down into their arms. He was laughing, drunk off of the alcohol and applause, before a certain friend’s call was catching his attention.

He was tilting his head to the advances of the Alpha to his right, slurring his words as the man seemed hell bent on leaving a hickey right on the side of his neck. Tom’s eyes were only half open as Matt came bounding up. The tall Omega took one look at the scene, before slapping a palm over his face.

“Tom! You’re going to overdo it again!” He said, already shooing away the Alphas that were getting a bit too touchy with the party-animal-omega of the crowd. He was nefariously known for being a loose lip and loose leg when it came to parties.

“Matt! Hey, buddy, what’s up?” he greeted to his fellow Omega, saluting him as the rush of all that beer caused a rather loud burp to leave him. The ginger scrunched up his nose in distaste from the smell. “What’s up? Apparently you! On the kegstand! With at least two Alphas trying to get all up on your business! Aren’t you at least a little bit mad at them for that!?” Matt asked, throwing his hands up into the air.

But Tom looked completely out of it, to say the least. He was already going to grab another drink from a passerby when Matt took his hand instead. “Tom, come on, Edd is worried about you!” he confessed, trying to pull Tom along with him through the crowd.

Tom only scoffed. “Wha? What does he want? C’mon, you guys know I’m fine!” He exclaimed, before whimpering as he tried to tug on Matt’s hand. Edd was the Alpha of their group- the head honcho in charge of making sure his pack was safe. No doubt Tom could expect quite the lecture from him.

“I don’t need to- hic- see him you know!” he said, before flat out whining when he was pulled through the crowd and set on the outskirts of the pool. Matt was whistling over to a larger group of people- Edd standing among Tord’s pack.

He turned his head, paused when he saw the state that Tom was in, before letting out a loud sigh and waving to Tord, Paul, and Patryk before jogging over to his packmates. “Tom! What on earth are you doing- where are your pants?” he noted, before squinting closer and realizing that Tom was only in a lazy button down and the shortest fucking black shorts he has ever seen.

Already his collar was pulled down, checkered tie mussed up as a series of lovebites moved down into the expanse of the fabric. Edd let out a rather loud sigh at the sight. “Don’t tell me you’re already trying to sleep around. We’ve been here for only an hour!” The Alpha said, his voice causing Tom to flinch down sheepishly.

He chanced a lingering glance to Edd, before trying to brush him off with a wave of his hand. “Well- to my defense the dude I was about to ride turned his head to the side and puked all over some dude’s bed. I kinda just grabbed my shit and left when he showed no signs of stopping.”

That..didn’t make Edd feel any better. He sighed a bit and pulled Tom closer to him, arms around the Omega’s hips and narrowing his eyes to him. “You know if you’re looking to get railed, you can just come to me, right? I help you through your heats already as it is.” He said, before Tom merely squirmed in Edd’s strong grasp.

Edd was a big boy. A real fucking big Alpha. He was burly, with a fine layer of weight covering muscle that could snap a smaller Alpha in half. Not to mention he stood at a solid 6’4. He was the Alpha for a reason, and nobody had ever attempted to stake claim on Matt or Tom into their own pack.

Tom rested his warm hands onto Edd’s big arms, before gently pushing him back as he felt his cheeks warming up. “Edd, m’fine, I’m just trying to have fun and let loose a little. Maybe you should try and find a lay outside of the pack tonight.” He teased, lips curving up into a grin.

Edd looked exasperated as he let his arms slip off of Tom, before crossing them over his chest as he studied the crowd. “That isn’t the issue here, Tom. I’m worried you’ll get yourself into more trouble than it’s worth.” He said, before suddenly a hand was resting on Edd’s shoulder.

“Aw, loosen up on the Omega, Edd. If he wants to make his own poor decisions by sleeping around, let him! I think it would be amusing for him to learn his lesson the hard way.” A smooth voice had cut through the crowd, Norwegian accent heavy as the Alpha addressed Edd. His smile had a few too many teeth, flashing his claiming fangs as he did so.

Edd didn’t look pleased by Tord butting into his business- but let it slide. Tord did used to be a lower ranking Alpha in their pack. Usually he kept to himself- and knew his place to step down after failing to beat Edd for his title as Alpha. Now he was the head of another pack, and the two usually could keep their aggression and differences civil.

Except Edd didn’t look too amused, brushing Tord’s hand off of his shoulder. “Well, that’s the difference between you and me I guess. I know that Tom needs help and guidance to keep himself from making mistakes. You would just leave him to the dogs.” He paused, before deciding to jab at Tord with a half grin. “I suppose that’s why I’m still Alpha, AND kept my title even from your prying little fingers.”

Tord kept that smile on his face, even as his expression turned a shade darker. He was laughing, before pulling out his lit cigar and flicking some of the ashes in Edd’s direction. “Ah, just like old times, eh? I’m afraid I have better things to do than arguing old battles. If you need me, I’ll be elsewhere.” He reassured, before stepping back and leaving Edd practically fuming.

Tom was side eyeing Tord as he walked away. He was only about a head shorter than Edd, standing at 6’1, with muscle that you could wash laundry off of. He looked like the kind of man who spent most of his time working  out at the gym rather than studying- that is, if Tom didn’t know him better. He didn’t even have to work to keep that body after the military.

Edd was still looking suitably worked up- so Matt was pulling him down into a chaste kiss. He knew his presence was soothing to most Alphas, sweet scent luring Edd down into wrapping his arms around Matt. He let out a small sigh. “Sorry about that. I guess I let my aggression get me a bit there.” Edd said, offering the two a sweet smile.

Tom rubbed at the back of his neck, before pointing towards the drink table again. “Uh…so, if I stay close, can I still keep drinking and partying it up?” he asked, hoping that his Alpha would give him permission. It took a while, but Edd was finally sighing as he gave Tom the go-ahead.

“Alright but- please just be careful if you try to sleep with anyone.” He warned, before nearly squeaking as Matt was already pulling off his shirt. He was wearing swim trunks for a reason, and that was clear when the Omega practically dragged Edd to the edge of the poor.

“Come on, Edd! Let’s go already!” he shouted, before Edd was trying to let out a word of complaint. But it was already too late. Matt had pulled Edd in right along with them, and the splash as they hit the water could be described as legendary.

Tom chuckled at the sight of Edd’s curly locks sticking flat down in front of his face as he surfaced, before Tom was making his way back to the drink table. He got some fruity mixture that promised to be far more alcoholic than it tasted-before blissing himself out as he let himself bounce over to the beat of the DJ.

He was feeling good.

Everything was warm and pleasant. He was dancing in a group of other Omegas. He could let himself get lost in the crowd as he traveled from dance partner to dance partner, laughing gleefully as he did so.

Until he was passed to a particular Alpha who was getting handsy.

Tom was a bit surprised at suddenly feeling his ass flush against someone’s hips, before the music and scent of the other was luring him in. It’s been a while since he was able to dirty dance like this, gasping out when the hands squeezing his hips only pulled him closer.

He tilted his chin up and sighed pleasantly when those hands were sliding up his shirt, teasing his naval and playing with the belly button piercing, before Tom was outright purring at the feeling of the mystery man’s knot swelling against his ass.

He didn’t even know who it was, but their scent was so safe and familiar. And he could feel every inch of their muscle against his back, their sheer size making Tom’s head spin. No doubt this was a top breed Alpha, and he was all too eager to tilt his neck to him and gasp at the feeling of teeth along his neck.

Before he knew it he felt fingers between his legs, teasing between his tight shorts and pulling the fabric of it up along his cunt. He practically keened, legs squeezing together helplessly, before the stranger was moving his hand back down and sliding it into the front of the fabric.

He was feeling along his tight boxer-briefs, pausing at the wet spot, before an all too familiar voice was chuckling into his ear. “Glad to see you’re still a slut as always, Thomas.”

At the sound of the Norwegian accent, Tom was whipping his head around in surprise as he noticed that Tord was the figure standing behind him. With his hands in his pants. And half hard cock pressed against his ass.

Tom was nearly whiplashed as Tord’s fingers pressed between his legs, a desperate moan slipping past his lips as Tord kept up the pace. He laughed joyfully. “What? You seemed so eager to continue earlier, Jehovah! Don’t let me stop you- I could smell how horny you were when you scented me.”

Fuck, this was bad. Out of every single Alpha in this party, of course Tord had to be the one to catch him in this situation. He was outright flushed as he tilted his head to the side, breath ragged as he tried to will himself to move. But…fuck, those fingers felt so good.

“Y-Y’know, if Edd finds out you tried to rut me, he’s going to hand your ass to you worse than when you tried to butt into him helping me and Matt through our heats.” He warned, before Tom was being turned around to face the pool once more. It was a bit hard to make out through the crowd- but it was pretty clear to see Matt and Edd in the pool.

Edd had Matt on his lap in the deep end, their expression twisted up in pleasure as no doubt Edd was working his knot into Matt as they spoke. Hell, by the looks of it, they weren’t even the only people fucking in the pool. Tom made a note not to go anywhere near that water.

Not that it was a thought that would linger- not when Tord was parting his shorts to the side with a tilt of his fingers. He could feel cool air on his cunt, the bottom of his shorts just short enough for Tord to be able to effortlessly move them aside.

He felt exposed, humiliated…but more than a little bit turned on as he tilted himself back for support. He was breathing raggedly as a few wolf whistles went through the crowd, Tord on his neck while his fingers pumped in and out of his pussy.

Tom’s legs were already feeling weak by the time the three slick fingers pulled out, instead moving up to his clit to rub in rapid circles. He could only blearily recognize the flashes of cameras on them. Oh yeah- they were in the middle of a DJ dancefloor, weren’t they?

Although..the attention was igniting a fire deep inside of Tom’s body. He liked the camera flashes on him, his fingers moving up into a weak little peace sign as his tongue lolled lewdly out of his mouth. His tongue piercing was on full display, only for him to let out a pathetic moan when Tord’s fingers were rapidly replaced by the head of his cock.

He shifted Tom for a moment, testing for a better angle, before the Omega was squealing out the moment that Tord was firmly seated inside of him. The stretch burned a bit- Tord may be thinner than Edd, but he certainly was longer- before Tom was already having his noises stifled by Tord’s tongue sliding against his.

He practically sucked the Omega into his mouth, devouring his lips with eager bites as his cock pumped in and out of the other. Tom felt like he was on fucking cloud nine, especially when one of his legs was hiked up into Tord’s arm. He was getting fucked in the middle of a college finals party, and the thrill of it all had him practically leaking around Tord’s cock.

He grinded back against him, letting Tord have his way with his mouth as he weakly thrust his tongue back against the Alpha’s. He tasted like cigar smoke and whiskey, and Tom couldn’t get enough of it as he felt his release steadily building.

Tom whimpered out pathetically as his one leg started to feel sore, having to lean back against Tord and break the kiss as he felt his cunt clenching down hard on Tord. He was about to cum, but Tord didn’t even seem close to stopping. He was babbling before he could even stop himself.

“Tord- oh fucking shit, Tord!” He called out, head throwing back as he felt his legs nearly give out. “M’gonna cum, I’m going to cum, oh shit slow down.” He pleaded, only to cry out in pleasure when Tord did quite the opposite. People were cheering Tord on as he fucked the Omega through his first orgasm, Tom’s head thrown back and eyes tightly shut as he could feel a gush of fluids sliding down his thighs.

He wasn’t even given a break as Tord shifted him to a better angle, grabbing his wrists and holding them behind his back as Tom could only helplessly curl himself forward. He was bent forward while Tord rammed into him from behind, his eyes parted open and shakily looking up at the phones in his face.

He only realized they were asking him questions as the first waves of his orgasm calmed down. “How does it feel being fucked like this?” One beta was asking, before Tom could only offer him a small grin, the corners of his lips wet with Tord and his drool. “Fuckin’- fantastic, love it when my daddy pounds his thick cock inside of me.” He mewled, catching Tord’s attention quickly.

“Ah, look at my sweet baby boy, breaking out the old nickname for me- I had almost thought you forgotten about that in highschool.” He purred, the crowd going absolutely nuts as Tom was starting to cry from the force of his thrusts. He was a drooling mess, blank eyes rolled back as wave after wave of pleasure began to crash around him.

“A-Ahgn, Daddy, please! I’m going to cum again- I need it. I need your knot!” he shouted out, chest rising and falling rapidly as he could feel Tord pause at his entrance. He could feel his rim catching on Tord’s knot- before Tom was pushing back when Tord least expected it.

He was purring the moment he felt that deep stretch inside of him, pussy filled up full, before he began to rock back against Tord while the Alpha struggled to regain himself. He was bruising Tom’s wrists from how hard he was gripping them.

“T-Thomas, you dirty little-“ he was cut off by the sensation of Tom’s orgasm, the other clenching down so tight around him as a warm rush passed over his cock. Tord was lost after that. He pulled Tom’s wrists back, jerking the Omega into an arched position as he practically hammered into him.

Tom was babbling too loudly- so Tord adjusted his grip into one hand while his fingers came forward to shove down against Tom’s tongue. Tord almost reveled in the way his little Tom was drooling around his fingers. He paused as he felt his knot swell, before lodging it as deep as he could into that tight warmth.

He came without warning, Tom’s gasping cry the final moments of many people’s videos as they hit the end button and turned to post them to whatever respective media they saw fit. Tom was high on cloud nine as he adjusted to the full feeling in his stomach, nearly slumping forward when Tord let go of his wrists.

Instead the Alpha propped Tom up along his back, grinning and stroking his swollen stomach and thighs as he carefully withdrew his knot. A line of cum was falling out of his abused pussy, Tord whistling at the sight, before carefully moving his shorts back over his well fucked hole.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked, before smoothing Tom’s hair back as the Omega nuzzled against his chest. “Mnn…Edd’s gonna be so pissed at you.” Tom decided to note, before Tord was letting out a snort of amusement.

“That sounds like a problem I’ll deal with later.”

For now, the Alpha-Edd himself was blissed out in the pool, Matt leaning against his chest as they were tied in the pool. Edd had his large arms wound around Matt’s petite waist, nuzzling into his mate’s jaw as he nipped at the mating mark on his neck. “Mnn…Matt, have you seen Tom around?” he asked, clearly satisfied.

The omega parted open his eyes, blearily scanning through the crowd, before smiling lazily and pointing to where Tord and Tom were. “Oh- he was over there. I saw Tord fucking him and about three people recording it.” He noted.

The silence stretched in the air for a moment, before Edd’s eyes were flying open. “WHAT!?” he shouted.

Oh, Tord was a dead fucking man.


	2. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord can hear Tom's moaning from across campus, and he's got quite a lot to say as he scales four stories of dorms in order to sneak his way inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start off by saying this entire chapter is like a shitpost. It's so fucking funny, save for the ACTUAL PORN part (Which was actually quite hot to write). Adversarial actually dared me to do this, giving me this hilarious rant that Tord would absolutely say in this AU
> 
> So thus this chapter was born. Hope ya'll like it.

Sometimes in life you have to work hard for what you want. You need to climb the ladder of success, work your way from the bottom up to stand proudly over your accomplishments. Sometimes it takes blood. Sometimes it takes sweat. Perhaps even tears will be shed in an effort to achieve your goals.

And sometimes you climb three stories of the Omega dorms in order to reach the insistently moaning fucker on the fourth floor. That’s what Tord could say was his motivation.

He was swinging from window to window, exceptionally glad for his military training as it was near effortless to pull himself up each brick and footing he could grab ahold of. Of course the real problems were the police guards patrolling right below his feet. It was a hefty fine to be caught as an Alpha attempting to get into the Omega-only dorms.

Tord had money to spare, sure, but to be caught meant he wouldn’t be able to reach the sound of someone very dear and familiar to him calling out in pleasure. Tom was on the very cusp of heat, and Tord swore his mewling calls could be heard halfway across campus.

Edd would be the one to help him out, permitted access into the dorms to help his packmate with his cycle. But Tord had better plans.

He ducked under a ledge the second that he saw a guard make their rounds past the dorm, crouching as low as he could on the intricate designs of the building. He was wearing his black hoodie to better blend in with the rocks. Red would just be a stupidly obvious giveaway.

The higher he scaled up the building, the louder Tom’s calls could be heard. He hated it.

“Why, do we live in a fucking society- where Omegas can just moan around all willy nilly!” he grunted out as he hoisted himself over another few windows, frustration clearly playing on his emotions. “It’s bad enough that they have to smell so good- but moaning too? Don’t people know moaning is an evolutionary factor to attract other challenging Alphas to the vicinity to ensure multiple contenders for breeding?”

He paused to catch his breath on the window next to Tom’s, head falling back against it with a loud thunk. He was endlessly glad that he never let himself go after getting discharged. “I swear,” he started again, moving his hand over in an attempt to find purchase. He was so close to Tom’s room.

“If this wasn’t a civilized establishment I would have busted down the door already to find the source of the moaning. It’s only genetics, you know. I would bonk out the other Alpha’s heads with my caveman bat and do some kind of primal unga unga. Or something.” He finally found a grip right on a stone jutting out from the wall, using it as a way to swing his body weight over to land his foot on the windowsill.

He hunched down to peer inside, tongue darting out to wet his lips as the little fucking slut even left his blinds wide open. He had a blue dildo working inside of himself, a pillow pulled up over his face but doing nothing to stifle those insufferable MOANS. Tord was glad that Tom’s roommate wasn’t in the room as very carefully he rested his hand on the glass.

“If Tom wants to moan like the little omega whore that he is, so be it. But he needs to wake up and smell the roses-” Tord growled under his breath, jittering the window very carefully after removing the screen. He would be concerned that the noise of the window could raise awareness to his attempts to get in- but he was confident Tom’s own personal ambiance would cancel it out. “-and accept that an Alpha WILL come to his call. Whether he anticipated it or not.”

With a bit of vibrations and movements the lock was slowly beginning to slide up into place, until finally the lock gave way and allowed Tord to carefully pull it open. He didn’t have much room. Very slowly he brought the window screen inside as he stepped a foot in, nose nearly being assaulted by the sweet aroma of an Omega about to enter his estrus.

The sudden onslaught of senses was enough to send him crashing into the room, screen breaking open over his foot as he landed with an ungraceful flop. Now that certainly caught Tom’s attention. The Omega was sitting up rapidly in the bed, eyes wide in alarm as the toy slipped straight out of him without a hand to keep it in place.

He threw the pillow down over his body, mouth parting open to yell- until Tord darted forward and covered his mouth harshly with a hand. “Shooosh!” he hissed between clenched teeth, Tom gripping at the hand over his mouth and clearly trying to fight Tord off. He looked absolutely fucking pissed.

“Mmmph! Mmm, mnnn, mppphmmnf!” Tom growled, before freezing in shock and nearly having his head roll back when he felt something rather large and firm pressing to the front of his cunt. The rough fabric of jeans wasn’t exactly the ideal sensation along bare skin, but Tom was humping down onto the feeling regardless. That, and the smell of Tord was all over his hand, clogging his senses.

“Will you fucking keep it down? You’ve been loud enough this entire time!” Tord complained, before Tom’s loud growls swiftly turned into quiet mewls the more that Tord rocked against him. He was whimpering in complaint when Tord pulled back long enough to unzip his pants, before instantly quelling his concerns at the feeling of cock rubbing between his lips.

He was flushed so red in the face that Tord almost feared he had a fever, Tom’s arms moving up to wrap around his neck as he moved his hips in soft little motions. “ _Tord…_ ” He moaned, before seeming to sober up almost instantly. He pushed the Alpha back right as he was about to push in, eyes narrowing to the window.

“Wait- did you climb up four stories on the OUTSIDE of the building- just to get to me?” he asked, absolutely awestuck as an almost sheepish smile overtook Tord’s features. He shrugged innocently. “I mean. What was I supposed to do? I could hear you from my last class of the day and couldn’t help myself.”

At the news that Tord could hear him all the way from another part of campus, Tom looked outright horrified. He fell gracelessly back onto the pillow, hands thrown up over his face. “Oh my god. You heard me all the way from wing B.” he stated, rather than asking.

Tord didn’t really know what to say after that. He seemed as if there was more he WANTED to say, but…Tom’s pussy was still so fucking hot against his aching cock. He had been climbing with a hard on the entire time, head swimming with need. So to finally have the object of his infatuation right underneath him like this?

Tord wasted no time in guiding his cock into Tom’s loosened entrance. The Omega’s eyes flew wide in alarm at the sensation, before his nails bit into Tord’s back as he scrambled for purchase. “Tord!” He shouted out, before having to throw a hand over his mouth to stop the array of desperate noises leaving him with each harsh motion.

The poor guy could hardly keep up with the initial pace that Tord set, his partner clearly knowing what he had been using that large blue dildo for. Without the need for foreplay or initial stretching, Tord didn’t need to bother with the initial slow pace that they usually used. Instead he was off at full speed, the bed creaking with each thrust.

God, Tord missed this. He couldn’t remember the last time he was buried deep into the filmmaking major, missing the way he would clench down so tight whenever Tord trailed his fangs along the side of his neck. He smelled so sweet, although not as strong as if he were truly in heat. Tord couldn’t get enough of it as he wrapped his lips around Tom’s swollen scent gland and *sucked*.

The sweet thing was arching his back into a straight up arch, claws scratching angry lines down the Alpha’s shoulders as he moaned out so loudly for more. Now this, this is when Tord can accept the Omega’s rather vocal moans. If and **only** if they were because of his actions.

He pulled back from the temporary mark that he had left on Tom’s neck, the bruise so prominent as he withdrew for only a moment. Tom’s whimper was downright pathetic as Tord settled himself along the headrest, sitting back and wrapping his hand around his aching cock. Tom was eyeing it like he was starving, so Tord pulled his grip back and instead tapped two fingers along the inside of Tom’s thighs.

“What? Have you never rode cock before?” he asked, tone husky as he watched Tom finally pick up on just what Tord’s intentions were. He licked his lips eagerly as he rested hands on the Alpha’s shoulders, thighs wrapping tight around Tord’s hips as he gripped the thick cock in his hand. He gave it a few strokes as he pulled it back to his entrance.

“Fuckin- do you even know who you’re talkin’ to commie?” Tom asked in a seductive purr, before sinking himself all the way down onto his dick in one single motion. Just the feeling of Tord’s sheer size had Tom’s toes curling in pleasure, his eyes squeezing tightly shut. Fucking CHRIST did that feel good. He managed to seat himself completely, yet Tord was looking in worse for wear condition.

He had his hands tightly gripping Tom’s sides, trying his damn near hardest not to just bury his nails in and fuck into that clenching heat. He could feel the base of his knot swelling already, pathetically early compared to his usual times. Maybe it was the buildup, or the exertion of climbing for the past thirty minutes, but he just wanted to come.

But instead Tom’s expression scrunched up into this mischievous little smile. He rested a hand onto his Alpha’s broad chest, rubbing the skin soothingly as he worked his hips in a rocking motion. Every time he would angle himself just right, Tom felt a bull body shudder leave him as Tord brushed the sensitive entrance to his cervix.

He was panting out as Tord’s arms wound tight around his hips, his pace growing shaky as finally it seemed the Alpha picked up the program here. He was returning Tom’s motions with shaking thrusts of his own, usually keeping the same pace as Tom. Yet occasionally he would thrust a bit too eagerly, catching Tom by surprise as the swell of his knot was so close to pressing inside of him.

“T-Tord.” Tom whimpered out at the Alpha’s motions, his thighs beginning to ache the longer that he stayed in this position. He felt so close- but inevitably he began to slow down as exhaustion gripped him. His breath was labored as Tord’s pace tried to continue, yet Tom just couldn’t seem to keep up. “Fuck- hold on, I can’t.” he tried to say.

Yet Tord was too close to stop now. Tom found himself thrown back onto the pillows a moment later, pained whimper slipping past him as the larger male shifted far too quickly inside of him. He was even about to complain about the change in position- before nearly getting whiplash as Tord pulled out to force him onto all fours.

He screamed into the pillow as Tord crammed himself back inside, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. Wait, you think he’s in pain, right? Well, you’re wrong. His mouth was lolled open as Tord’s thrusts rocked him to his very core, drool wetting the pillow that Tom screamed out so loudly into. His moans were reaching a fevered pitch as Tord’s thrusts had his chest hitting the pillow when his arms couldn’t keep his body up any longer.

He absolutely came around the cock inside of him, dripping slick as Tord’s pace refused to stutter for even a second. He was squealing in delight when Tord’s teeth buried deep into his shoulder, holding him still as large arms held him firmly in place while his Alpha fucked him like a toy.

“Tord! Tord! Tord- FUCK!” he screamed in delight, head thrown back as he felt the thick base of Tord’s knot swell at his rim. With just one more push forward he locked himself deep inside of Tom. The Omega preened in delight as he felt warmth beginning to fill his stomach, his rising fever lowering when his body recognized being sated by an Alpha’s knot.

He lazily rutted back against the Alpha as the last swell of his cum was filling Tom’s stomach, his breath coming in labored gasps as large hands soothingly rubbed his sides.Tord withdrew his fangs to stare down at the mess of a man below him, deeply satisfied to see how pleased Tom looked by his visit.

“If I knew you’d be so eager to have me over, I’d have broken in a hell of a long time ago.” He teased, lightly nudging Tom’s side as the Omega attempted to gather his bearings. He lifted his head with a small grumble, eyes narrowing at Tord over his shoulder as the effort of getting up almost resulted in him crashing down once more.

He scoffed, “Fuck off. Edd was supposed to come help me with my heat. He’s gonna be pissed when he smells your balls all over me. Remember what he did last time when he caught you fucking me at the finals party last semester?” Tom’s tone was so smug, clearly pleased with himself as Tord’s face turned sheet white at the memory.

He couldn’t walk straight for days.

He was about to open his mouth to rebuke with some smart remark- until a lock unclicking caught the duo’s attention. Tord and Tom could only turn their heads in horror as the Omega’s roommate came inside quickly, two people gingerly shutting the door behind them.

Jon had brought Eduardo into the room with him, the green cladded Alpha pinning his mate to the wall with an eager grin across his face. Right as Jon was about to pull Eduardo into the kiss, it seemed as if the pair caught wind of each other.

Awkward tension filled the room as Eduardo and Jon stared at Tom and Tord, the latter of the two still buried knot deep in each other. Nobody seemed to know what to say- until Jon’s timid voice broke through the horrifically awkward atmosphere. “Uhm…I won’t tell the dean if you guys don’t.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read?  
> Request or commission me for a fic at https://morph-writes-shit.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
